The Winsome Threesome
by alexzjohnsonfan23
Summary: I didn't want to go. And if I HAD to go, I didn't want to go by myself and live with the MALFOYS! This sucked.
1. Info Time!

Info

Ember McClain (Me) (15): Dyed raven, long, straight hair, emerald eyes, pale skin, skinny but not overly skinny, about 5' 8"  
Scarrlet Fizgarild (15): Long, Brown, Curly hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, skinny but not overly skinny, about 5' 8"  
Angela Bennett (15): Long, blonde, straight hair, sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, skinny but not overly skinny, about 5'8"  
Ian Hale (16): Messy black hair, chcolate eyes, pale, skinny but not overly skinny, about 5'9"  
Doug Dawson (15): Short brown hair, grey eyes, tan-ish, skinny (kinda), about 5'9"  
Jason Wise (16): Short-ish/ shaggy dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, tan-ish/ pale, kinda built, about 5' 10"

Key:

BluEyeBu-tay23 - Angela  
XGingerXSnapsXRocksX- Scarlett  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX- Ember**

_italics-_ means telikinetic talking


	2. Chat With The Girls

:) Start 3

I sighed. I hated all this Pureblood witch/ princess stuff. There was a beep on my computer. It was a chatroom invite. I clicked the OK button and went in.

BlyEyeBu-tay23: hey guys!!!!  
XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: hey angela. hey ember.  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: hey guys *sigh*  
**BluEyeBu-tay23: wuts wrong?  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: im stuck on princess buissness 2maro :(  
**XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: that sux, dude  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharm: i kno.....  
**BluEyeBu-tay23: is your uncle still pissed off about u dying ur hair?  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: yupperz****  
**XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: suckish.  
BluEyeBu-tay23: sooooo where r u going?  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: Hogwarts  
**BluEyeBu-tay23: in ENGLAND?!?!?!  
XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: shit!!  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: i kno****  
**XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: so when do u leave?  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: 2 days  
**BluEyeBu-tay23: NOOOOOO!!!!!! U CANNOT GO!!!! i absolutly forbid u!!!!!!!!  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: my uncle is a king. ur overruled.  
**BluEyeBu-tay23: damn it!!!  
XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: u JUST got back from ur last trip!!!  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: i kno guys!!!! im sooooooo srry!!!! *sob*:'(  
**BluEyeBu-tay23: aww sweetie. it's ok  
XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: i'm not happy about it at all!  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: neither am i, sweet pea. neither am i. and guess who im staying with.  
**BluEyeBu-tay23: who?  
XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: who?  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: the malfoys**  
BluEyeBu-tay23: ahh  
XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: that sucks horribly  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: I kno *sigh(again)*  
**  
We talked like this for a while then I got off. I had a while to go with packing. I put in everything I would need. I put my ripped jeans (and the skinny jeans Angela gave me), tee shirts, punk skirts, hot topic hoodies, socks, and fishnets in one bag. Then I put some dresses in another bag, some fancy, some not. I put my combat boots, converse, sandals, and heels in a third bag. In the next I put in my jewelry, purses, and tiara in there. Bag number 5 held tooth paste, a tooth brush, and tampons. Then, in the very last bag, i put my most important stuff in there: my laptop, my phone, my Ipod (hey, who says muggle stuff is bad?), and a picture on Angela, Scarlett, and I. It was a black, green, and blue frame that we wrote on. It had a bunch of silly stuff on it. I smiled when ever I looked at it.


	3. The oh so WONDERFUL trip

The next day i had the girls over. We spent most of the day in the spa, pigging out on junk food and getting make overs. I re-did my dye job, Anglea got a new style, causing her hait to end mid back instead of at her waist, and Scarlett straightened her hair and dyed it a darker brown. We all got our nails done, too. Mine we're black. Angela's were baby blue, and Scarlett's were green. We had so much fun. We watched horror movies in the home theater and screamed at the top of our lungs when death came to get all the final destination survivors in each movie. Then we got our BFF book and they wrote down a bunch of things in the back, then we filled in a bunch the activities. It was amazing.

The next day was full of sorrow. I didn't want to go. And if I HAD to go, I didn't want to go by myself and live with the MALFOYS!!! This sucked. Angela dressed me that morning.

She put me in a green dress with a silver bow, silver strappy heels, and my tiara with matching jewelry, along with my necklace that my mom gave me, crafted from real silver and diamonds.

She also made my hair wavy. She gave me black masscara, silver eye shadow, and clear lip gloss, saying I looked "absolutely fantabulous". Scarlett, Angela, and our guy friends Ian, Jason, and Doug rode in the limo with me and sent me off with my many bags.  
"You better IM us, missy.", Angela glared. I laughed.  
"I will. And YOU better help me with my fashion, missy. Haha.", I laughed. We said our good byes and I got on the jet. I looked out the window and saw them waving. I waved back. The jet took off and I sighed.

I listened to my laptop (without my headphones, but only because Angela would kill me if I messed up my hair), just humming along the whole time. I missed them already. After about 4 hours, I arrived. The helpers carried my bags, folowing me to the enchanted limo that was waiting. They put my stuff in the trunk and I drove off. I arrived at the huge mansion. It was like any other mansion: big, white, and expensive looking. I saw creen curtains coming from quite a few rooms. There we're house elevs waiting outside. They took my stuff out of the trunk and carried it into the house, almost knocking down a blonde boy and his fat cow of a girlfriend in the process. I giggled a bit. I couldn't help it. They both glared at me, which just made me laugh harder. When I calmed down, I smiled.  
"You should be ready for random fits of laughter. That's how American's work.", I told them. The boy rolled his eyes. He MUST be Draco. I heard he doesn't talk very much unless it's to say something jerk off-y. I shrugged and walked inside. The house elf with my favorite bag smacked it into the wall. "Hey! Becareful with that!", I mentally yelled. He jumped. I caughed my bag before he dropped it. "Fuck. I wish I had Loretta here.", I muttered. I took out my laptop and made sure it wasn't broken. I could fix it easily but still. It was one of my most prised possesion. I checked my picture of Angela, Scarlet, and I. That was fine as well. I sighed out of relief. I put it back in my bag and followed Draco inside. He locked the fat cow out of the house. I laughed. He smirked at me. "So your Draco right?"  
"Yes I am. Your name is Ember, right?", he asked. I nodded.  
"Nice to make your acquaintance.", I smiled. He nodded and shook my hand. A older woman came from another room.  
"You must be Miss McClain. I'm Narcissa Malfoy.", she smiled.  
"Hello, Narcissa. Please, just call me Ember.", I smiled at her. She nodded. A house elf came out. "Whimsey. Please show our guest to her room."  
"Yes, mistress. Right this way, Princess Ember.", she walked off and I followed. She showed me to a polished, cherry wood (or cheery wood as Angela called it) door and opened it. My belongings were already there.  
"Thank you.", I smiled and the elf left. I walked in and smiled. I looked like a lesser version of my room. The walls we're black with green designs on the walls. there was a cherry wood bed with green sheets and blankets. My stuff was already put away. My laptop was lying on the desk. I sat down and turned on my IM. Angela they were both on. I invited them to a chat room.


	4. A checkup chat and a surprise arrival

BluEyeBu-tay23: EMBER!!!!!  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX:hi, angela**.** hi, scar  
**XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: how was the trip?  
BluEyeBu-tay23: did u make it in ok?  
XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: did u ride in a limo?  
BluEyeBu-tay23: whats ur room like?  
XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: wut r the malfoys like?  
BluEyeBu-tay23: r they mean?  
XGingerXSnapsXRocksX:is ur stuff ok?  
BluEyeBu-tay23: do u miss us??????  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: GUYS!!!! 2! MANY! QUESTIONS! AHHHHHHHH!!! :(  
**XGingerXSnapsXRocksX:srry :(  
BluEyeBu-tay23: SPILL!!!!   
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: ok! ok! god ur impatiant. the trip was good and i made it in fine. yes, i got to ride in a limo. my room is awesome, its black and green and like a lesser version of my room. i only met draco and his mum narcissa. i haven't met dracos dad yet. they r pretty ok so far. my stuff is fine. and, yes, of COURSE i miss u guys! i almost cried on the jet.  
**XGingerXSnapsXRocksX:aww sweetie  
BluEyeBu-tay23:we miss u sooooo much. so do ian and doug :'(  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: aww guys!!!! i luv u guys sooo much.  
**XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: awww!  
BluEyeBu-tay23:we luv u 2!!!! 3  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: 3 3 3 3 haha  
**BluEyeBu-tay23: lol  
XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: haha  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: i g2g, guys. luv u 2  
**BluEyeBu-tay23: bye bye!!! AND NO RIPPED JEANS AT DINNER!!!!!!!!!  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX: kk**  
XGingerXSnapsXRocksX: bye!  
**XxXDarkXEmberXCharmXxX:bye!!**

I logged off and closed my laptop. I looked in the mirror, fixed my lipgloss, and sighed. There was a knock on the door. I got up to open it. It was a elf.  
"Master is home.", she said feebily. I nodded and went down stairs. Lucius was waiting in the empty room. Draco looked more then a little nervious. I shot him a weird look and gave Lucius a little curtsy.  
"Hello.", I greeted him with my most chaming smile. He have me a smirk/ smile and looked me up and down. Mentally, my eye twitched. I REALLY hated guys like this. But oh well. I would make Angela proud. But I was getting really annoyed. My telekinesis kicked in. The rush of power blew my hair back. There was a knock on the door. A house elf went to answer it. It was my friend Jason!!! "Jason?!", I asked, becoming more relaxed and walking over to the door.  
"Yo Em.", he said.  
"What are you doing here?", I asked.  
"Your uncle flew me over to make sure you didn't burn the house down.", he grinned.  
"Wow. So nice to know just how much he trusts me.", I smirked. He nodded.  
"Yup. And I thought you had it lucky with the home theater." I laughed at that. He smiled. "No, um, actually he sent me over to make sure you didn't get too.....you know. 'Excited' with your powers.", he explained. He was teleintic, too. So no one was better for the job then him.  
"Ah. Good ol' uncle Vlad.", I laughed. He smirked.  
"Ah. You must be a the boy Vladimer was talking about.", Lucius interupted. I groaned quietly. I was starting to get agitated again.  
"Easy, Em.", Jason whispered. I nodded, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Then he nodded at Lucius. "That's me, Mr. Malfoy." Oh, Jason. So nice. It makes me wonder how the hell you survive in this world. Jason smiled. He was gonna stay in my room. We went upstairs and just hung out till dinner.  
"You put on your good jeans.", I laughed.  
"Yup. Hey, I gotta be all fancy, too. At least I don't have to cut my hair." I laughed and ran my fingers threw the silky, dark brown mop that was his hair. His 'good' jeans we're black dress jeans, he had his white dress shirt on with a black jacket and green tye (he loves green). His shoes were the Italian ones Angela got him (sigh). He smiled at me and we went down for dinner.


	5. Dinner and an outing

Lucius basicly questioned me throught the whole meal. The fat cow, who I learned was Pansy, also threw me dirty looks the whole time. I looked at Jason.  
_  
Can I PLEASE smack her?_  
_Go ahead._

So when she made another face, and Narcissa and Lucius were out out of the room, I 'accidently' tipped over her wine glass with my powers, causing the wine to flow down her rainbow fish dress. Jason chuckled.  
"Wow.", was all he got out before he started laughing really hard. I laughed with him. I know it was completely bitchy, but I didn't care. Now I know why the popular kids at school always laughed when someone tripped or got hit in the head with a basket ball. Someone's pain was always someone elses joy. Jason gave me a high 5 under the table. Draco chuckled a bit together. I tossed him a small smile. Pansy got up and stormed out of the room.  
"Oh my god, we are so mean but that was SO funny!", I laughed. Jason nodded. We composed ourselves just as Draco's parents came back in.  
"Where did Miss Parkinson go?", Lucius asked.  
"Um, she had to go. Something about needing her mom.", I said and Jason laughed again.  
"Ex-excuse m-me.", he stuttered as he left. Then I heard him laughing down the hall. I laughed once.  
"He's having a Jason Moment. We tend to do that.", I explained. He came back in, all composed and everything and we finished dinner, trying not to laugh everytime we thought of wine.

After dinner, we retreated back to our room, collapsing in heavy laughter. When we calmed down He asked,

"You wanna get out? See what England has to offer in nightlife?" I nodded and smiled. He changed in the bathroom, and came out in a pair of blue jeans, a white Oxford button up shirt, and his nice shoes. I smirked and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and took off my crown. I changed into a black spaghetti strap top, a light blue jean mini skirt, and black strappy heels. I did pale silver eye shadow, black liner and mascara, and clear/ light pink lip gloss. I put on my silver charm bracelet that the girls gave me and my diamond earrings. Naturally, I kept my mom's necklace on.I brushed threw my hair and walked out. Jason smirked.  
"I hate formal ware. It's not you. This is a lot better.", he smirked. I smiled.  
"Come on. Let's go." We went downstairs and saw Draco.  
"Where are you two going?", he asked.  
"Out. Wanna join?", I asked.  
"Sure. Why not.", he shrugged.  
"Go change into something casual.", Jason said. He nodded and left.


End file.
